Smack It
by Tuxedo Lady
Summary: My rewrite of "It Could Be Worse" which I removed for reasons. BDSM, whips, collars, chains, everything.
1. Chapter 1

This is my rewritten Germano fic, as promised. It'll still be extremely BDSM driven, but now they're in gangs. I know it sounds really weird coming from the chick who wrote, like, four chapters centered around a Nazi and his prisoner, but I just don't feel comfortable fetishizing Nazis anymore. I'll try and keep it as close to the original story as possible, just take out the Nazi stuff. Give me reviews, tell me what you think.

* * *

_Smack_

"Answer my question."

_Smack_

"What were you doing in my turf, huh?"

_Smack_

"You think you can just weasel your way into my operation?"

_Smack_

"You think you're better than me?"

_Smack_

"Okay! I'll talk! Just…please, stop…"

The blonde man sat down on his side of the desk, twirling a knife in his fingers. "Finally…" He observed the man sitting across from him. He was still scowling despite his bruised face and split lip, and his nose was bleeding freely. His dark brown hair was matted with dirt and blood, except for a stray curled that stuck up on the side of his head.

"If I tell you…will you let me go?" he asked.

The blonde man snorted. "You're kidding right? You've been in this business long enough to know that's not how things work. It's a fucking miracle you've been in business this long." The brown haired man suspected that would happen, but figured it was worth a shot. The blonde man picked up a bandana and started wiping blood off of his fist. "So why did they send you in, _Romano_? You're so noticeable, plus the boss running the south half of the city. That doesn't seem like a smart move to me."

Romano swallowed. He knew he wasn't going to like this. "Orders from higher-ups…"

"What were your orders?"

"Wait in the park until five o'clock. Your guys picked me up at three. I don't know what was supposed to happen."

"That's it? That's fucking it?" The blond man stood up and kicked his chair, knocking it over. The other was still handcuffed to his, panting and sweating with fear and…something else. "They told you to wait in the park, in the middle of western territory and they didn't tell you why…" Romano nodded. "And you did it? Even though you knew you would get nabbed?" He nodded again and received a smack in the face. He took in a shuddering breath. "What are they fucking up to? They sent you out at bait…" He grinned and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "How does that feel? Knowing your own gang doesn't even want you?"

"I'm not good for anything else," he murmured.

The blond raised a hand to hit him again, but didn't. "Then why do they keep you around?" Romano let a grin rise to his lips. They kept him around for very…specific reasons. He supposed they just got tired of him. It didn't matter; he was more of a figured head than someone actually important. Maybe getting rid of him meant they were finally pulling their operation in gear. "What, do you suck their cocks? Keep them satisfied?" Romano stiffened, everywhere. "You do, don't you? Well, how about you do me a favor, then?" He heard the sound of a zipper. The blonde approached him from the other side of the desk, stroking his length. He stopped right in front of him.

"What's in it for me?" Romano asked, stupidly.

The blonde hit him across the face again. "I'll let you live. Now start sucking."

Romano hesitantly opened his mouth and felt the cock head roughly press in. He smirked. This was what he did anyways. He'd just pretend it was…no, not him. Not that scumbag, Spanish asshole who cheated on him with his brother. He would just think of the gorgeous blonde man in front of him. It's like revenge, he told himself. He glanced up at the blonde and grinned. He was certainly enjoying himself. Time to pull out all the stops. He opened his mouth wider and began bobbing up and down his length, his tongue running along the underside.

"You must do this all the time over there," the blonde mused.

Romano pulled back. "I do. Let me use my hands." The blonde looked at him skeptically. "If I was going to do anything to your dick, don't you think I'd have done it already?"

He smacked him again. "Watch your mouth!" he growled. Still, he produced the key out of his pants pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. Romano took some time to rub his raw and bleeding wrist. "If you're not going to do anything useful with them I'll hook them up again!" He didn't want that, so he grabbed the blonde's cock with his surprisingly soft hands and started stroking before sticking it in his mouth again. "Oh…there we go…" The blonde moaned. When he stopped, he was surprised to hear Romano moaning as well. He looked down and saw his eyes were shut and he looked like he was in heaven. "Huh, you fucking like that? You little slut…" To his surprise that made him moan louder. "Oh, you like dirty talk? You like it when a man talks down on you? I wonder what else you like…' He pulled out of his mouth and looked down at him and grinned predatorily. "Just sucking me off got you hard?" he asked, leaning down and putting his hand over his crotch. Romano squirmed and moaned. "Sucking me off, or getting hit?" Romano looked away. "Oh, I get it now. You're into that S&M stuff. No wonder they kept you around so long. I bet they did anything and everything to you, didn't they?" Romano nodded, his chest heaving and eyes closed as the blonde placed pressure on his erection. "And I bet you liked it."

Romano looked up and made eye contact, then nodded crisply. He licked his lips and glanced down to the blonde's cock. Suddenly, it was shoved in his mouth. "Tell you what," the blonde grunted, "you make me cum and maybe I'll do something for you." That sounded good enough for Romano and he started sucking harder. He deep throated him; his nose becoming buried in the blonde curls at the base of his cock and felt him tense up. He pulled back and kept stroking, opening his mouth for him to shoot into. "Fuck, that's hot," the blonde said before he felt himself coming. He watched as it splattered across his lips and cheeks, some making it into his mouth. The blond groaned at the sight.

Romano stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How do you want me?" he asked, seductively.

The blonde grabbed him and pinned him to his desk. "Just like this…" He grabbed Romano's zipper and pulled it down. He whined, his erection straining against his white underwear. Romano grinned and pulled him closer, grinding up against him.

"I'm waving my white flag," he teased with a glance down to his own cock.

"Then you surrender?" the blonde asked, "Your body and your loyalty?"

"Like you said, you can hardly let me go." Romano was surprised when the blonde's face was suddenly mashed against his, his tongue forcing his way into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, if you could even consider it a kiss. The blonde pulled back, panting and pulled the remains of Romano's shirt off over his head. Romano kicked off his loose jeans and wrapped his legs around the other. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Why?" The blonde eyed him suspiciously.

Romano smirked. "So I know what to scream."

"Ludwig," he answered, pulling off his underwear, "and you'll be screaming alright."

"Oh I don't doubt it," he mused, stroking Ludwig's re-hardened cock. "Is that German?" he asked, casually as he wasn't about to get fucked by his throbbing cock.

"Is Romano Italian?" he teased back. He got off of him and crossed to the other side of the desk where he kept his lube. He drizzled some on his fingers and stuck them inside off him. Romano cried out in ecstasy as he bumped up against his prostate. "Fuck! You take two fingers without even putting up a fight, you little slut!" Romano moaned, spreading his legs more. "Yeah, you like it when I talk to you like that you little whore. I bet they pass you around all the time over there on the south side, don't they? Don't they?"

Romano nodded. "Yeah, it's all I'm good for…"

"And you're pretty good at it, aren't you?" He stuck in two more fingers making him squeal. "Tell me all about it, how they fuck you all the time, like the twenty dollar whore you are."

Romano moaned loudly. He realized Ludwig actually wanted an answer, but it was hard to speak. He bit his lip. "My boyfriend, at the time, outed me to the whole fucking crew, and they didn't believe him. So I had to prove it in front of everyone."

"I bet you liked that right? All those people watching you?" He leaned down to kiss his neck.

"Yeah…then they decided they wanted to try it for themselves…they lined up for it and my boyfriend just let them." He was still bitter about him, _Antonio_, but he did help him discover his masochistic and exhibitionist tendencies.

"Your boyfriend?" he muttered against his collarbone.

"At the time."

"Why, what happened?"

Romano was temporarily unable to answer, as Ludwig began sucking on his nipple, still fingering him harshly. "Fucker…nngh…Fucker slept with my brother!" he growled, "Oh, just fuck me already!"

Ludwig pulled his fingers out and drizzled some lube onto his cock. He rubbed it to spread it around, then plunged into him. Romano's back arched off of the desk as he screamed in pleasure. "Ludwig! Oh fuck, Ludwig, Ludwig yes!" he cried as the blonde pounded into him.

"You like that, ja?" he asked, panting.

"Oh, si! Fuck! Right there! Oh yes, fuck me harder!"

"You little slut, I'll give you what you want! You want my cock!"

"Oh, yes, fill me up with your huge cock! Oh god! I think I'm going to cum!"

"Oh no, you're not!" Ludwig wrapped a hand around the base of Romano's cock. "You cum when I say you can cum, _if_ I say you can cum!"

"Oh yes sir!" Romano wrapped his legs around Ludwig's lower back. "I'm here for your pleasure, master," he purred. "Oh, you're close aren't you? I can feel it. Come on, I want to feel you cum inside my ass. Fill me up!"

That did it for Ludwig. He slammed in as far as he could go and fulfilled Romano's request, spurting into him. He collapsed on top him, panting. After a minute, he returned to his senses and became aware of Romano, squirming and whining below him. He released his cock and gave it a few strokes, prompting him to orgasm as well.

After they bother recovered, Ludwig looked down at Romano and said, "Like we said, I can't let you go."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Romano murmured, closing his eyes.

"You don't even want to go back?" He asked, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"It's not like I'm needed there. They can use my brother as a fuck toy for all I care about those bastards."

"And you think you'll be better off here?"

Romano opened his eyes and gave him a very seductive look. "I think you know just how to take care of me."

"So you don't mind being locked in my bedroom all day and being fucked by me all night?" he growled, nipping at his ear. Romano moaned, which was answer enough. "I'm taking a risk here, letting you in."

"I promise it will be worth it," he purred, rubbing his chest.

"If it's not…if this plan goes south…" Romano giggled. "What?"

"Heh, "south." I just find it kind of funny."

"I'm not kidding. If this ends up being a scam you will regret ever being born." Romano frowned. "Don't make that face. It makes me want to fuck you again. And I have work to do." He stood up and zipped up his pants. He held out a hand and Romano took it. "I wasn't kidding about being locked in my bedroom all day. Until I can trust you I'll have to chain you up too." Romano leaned into his touch shivering. Ludwig led him to the door and opened it. Romano saw two men outside. He knew they would be there. They wouldn't let Ludwig do an interrogation without backup, but he blushed, knowing they heard everything. One of them grinned at him while the other stared at his naked ass. But, Ludwig led him on down the hall. They were followed by wolf-whistles and catcalls all the way, but Romano stopped being embarrassed and started taking pride in himself. This was more than he ever got back home. Ludwig opened a door, which led to another, more fortified door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it. He pulled Romano inside and kicked the door shut behind him.

Romano surveyed the room. It was a lot cleaner than he expected. The bed was made, the papers were stacked neatly on the desk, and even the little bags of drugs were organized. Ludwig pointed to a door on the far side of the room. "That's the bathroom," he pointed to another door, "and that's where you'll be staying." He crossed the room and opened it, dragging Romano along. He gasped when he saw what was inside of it. It was a room filled with sex toys, a miniature dungeon. He nearly collapsed, would have if Ludwig hadn't caught him. "You like it, huh?" He stepped inside a casually fingered a number of collars on a shelf along the wall. He picked one out, a simple black leather one, and then got a matching leash. He grinned as he approached the shivering Romano, clipping it around his neck. It was tight enough to be uncomfortable, but loose enough to breath. He hooked the leash to the ring around it, then to the wall. "I'll be back in," he checked his watch, "a few hours. You better be ready for me by then."

Romano nodded.

"What do we say?"

"Yes- yes, sir."

"Good boy." He pointed to a dog bed next to the wall. "Feel free to nap," he said with a grin. "See you later, Romano." He waved as he left, locking the door behind him. Romano lay down on the dog bed and thought about everything that just happened. His face slowly split into a smile. This was the most exciting thing that had happened to him in years. He fell asleep, looking utterly content.

* * *

Yes? No? What the fuck? Please let me know


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's taken me forever to do this and I'm sorry. I've just been focusing so much on my Doctor Who stuff. I've been having a bit of a dry spell lately so I've come back to Hetalia for a while.

* * *

"Guten Morgen, Puppy," Ludwig chuckled as he undid the straps that bound him to a nearly vertical table. "Did you sleep well?"

"J-jawohl, Ludwig," he replied as instructed. He was out of breath because Ludwig had decided to strap his down with a string of anal beads and a vibrating bullet inside of him the night before. He dropped to the ground, shaking. Ludwig crouched down by him and stroked his stiff cock. He tugged playfully at the cock ring that kept him from ecstasy.

Romano's tan sun kissed skin was purple with bruises and his back sported several shallow gashes from a whipping the day before. His face had healed well enough in the past few days and Ludwig intended to keep it that way.

"Do I get a good morning kiss?" he asked with a smirk.

On trembling legs he kneeled before him. He felt Ludwig's half hard member growing through the denim of his jeans. He let his tongue slick the material down and applied pressure with his teeth.

"You're such a tease. You know I can't resist anything you do with that cute little mouth of yours."

Romano tugged the pants open and grabbed a hold of the other's thick cock. He looked up at his Master one last time before he closed his mouth around the head. He nibbled the foreskin and let his mouth fall over the shaft slightly before pulling off completely. He swirled the tip of his tongue around the head and used it to dig into the slit before suddenly deep throating him. Ludwig clasped his hands on the back of Romano's head as he moaned, sounding more like a primal growl. Romano's mouth was flooded with pre-cum. He hollowed his cheeks and clamped his mouth down as hard as he could without biting, knowing he was getting very close. He needed air, but couldn't pull back. Ludwig pressed his head so hard he couldn't even swallow. He knew that if he didn't make Ludwig come soon he would pass out and then Ludwig would be very unhappy. He wrapped one hand around the base, or at least tried, and gripped his balls in his other. He jerked with strength renewed by the motivation of pain and kneaded one ball with his thumb.

"Come on…" he heard him hiss quietly.

Romano's vision started to blur. The change was very subtle; he didn't even notice it at first. A few lines and shapes ran together and a few colors bled into one another. But he knew that if he didn't hurry it would get very bad. He pressed his teeth very gently into the flesh at the base, among the sparse blonde curls and sucked very hard. He felt Ludwig's hands clench tightly in his hair as he thrusted forward into his mouth. He nearly screamed as he came, almost violently. He released Romano's head and pulled it back so the rest could splash onto Romano's face.

The strong man shook as he landed on his knees in front of his slave, still towering over him. Romano gasped as Ludwig took a hold of his head again, but softly this time. Romano looked up at him, chest still heaving with breath and Ludwig stroked his hair. His fingers started to search under the hair on the right side of his head. Romano was particularly partial to being stroked there. Romano let him know he found it with a rasping moan as two of his fingertips massaged the spot. He looked into his icy blue eyes with curiosity, asking the question "was I good enough?" Ludwig chuckled and rubbed a thumb in some of the sticky release on his face, spreading it around into a thin film that covered nearly all his cheek.

"Good Puppy," he praised. Romano looked completely elated. It was as if he did have a tail wagging back and forth behind him. "You've been such a good Puppy- I think you've earned this." Romano whined a bit when Ludwig's fingers left his hair, but knew enough to stay silent when his Master was rewarding him. The tall man wrapped one large hand around Romano's throbbing member, holding it tight as he slipped the cock ring off. "Are you ready, little Puppy?" One hand stayed grasping his cock while the other travelled behind him and grabbed the small length on string that hung out of his ass. "Eins…" he gave the string a little tug, making Romano scream, "…zwei…" Romano's nails dug into the wooden floor leaving deep, bloody scratches along the grain, "…drei!" At that, Ludwig released his cock and yanked the anal beads out of him. The little vibrating bullet followed and Romano gave an ear splitting shriek as he came in Ludwig's hand. He continued to scream even after he was empty. It was the most mind-blowing orgasm he had ever experienced.

Ludwig held out the hand covered in Romano's essence. Romano immediately scrambled to get close to it. He muttered "thank you" and "danke" in between each lick and kiss that cleaned him. While he was still suckling on Ludwig's fingers, the other wrapped one strong arm around his shoulders, bringing him close. Romano pulled his mouth off of his index finger with a popping sound. He looked up, dreamy eyed, at the other. Ludwig slowly and meticulously licked his cheek, returning the favor of cleaning it of semen. Romano sighed at the feeling.

"Good Puppy." Ludwig commented, moving to lick his neck even though it was free of come, "Do you like it when Master does this?"

He arched at the touch of the other man's tongue. "Mmm, jawohl."

"Maybe Master will give Puppy a real bath so he's nice and clean. Does Puppy want that?"

"Jawohl."

Ludwig chuckled evilly. "Wrong answer!" he hissed before biting sharply into Romano's back. Romano cried out and squirmed underneath his mouth. Ludwig sucked hard on the skin, swallowing all the blood that had come to the surface Romano both pulled away from and leaned into the touch as he fought against his better judgment. Ludwig pulled away and licked his lips, a few drops of blood clinging to his face. "I will ask you again: does Puppy want that?"

Romano panted and thought it over for a few moments. "P-Puppy wants…what Master wants…" he managed to croak out.

"Much better." He stood and yanked Romano up by one of the rings on the collar around his neck. Romano choked, but followed the motion to his feet and leaned a little too far so he was pressed against his chest. Ludwig didn't push him away. Instead, he drew him closer until he was flush against him. Romano inhaled deeply and hummed, loving the smell of sweat and aftershave the German gave off. "Does Puppy like that?"

"Puppy likes everything about Master…"

Ludwig scooped him up into his arms and carried him into the adjacent bathroom. He laid Romano on the cool tile of the counter. Romano's eyes followed Ludwig's every move as he collected two robes and some face cloths. Romano watched, transfixed, as he stripped. First off: the jacket, second: the over shirt, third: the tank top. Romano couldn't help but feel like drooling as he saw Ludwig's muscular chest revealed layer by layer. Ludwig chuckled as he saw Romano watching him so reverently. He pulled his pants off slowly, teasing his little Puppy. Romano even whined a bit as he hid himself from view immediately after removing his underwear. He cleared his throat and held out an arm.

Romano hopped down from the counter, stumbling towards his Master on his weak legs. Romano tries to walk with Ludwig, but is mostly dragged towards the frosted glass doors of the shower. Ludwig pulled him in and shut the door behind him. He instructed him to sit on a stool set up against the far wall. He waited patiently as Ludwig disconnected the showerhead from the wall and pulled the hose out. He turned on the water, testing it on his own hand before walking towards his pet. Romano closed his eyes and sighed as the warm water washed over his oily hair and rinsed his torn skin and bruised body. He hummed happily as the water rinsed out his wounds. Ludwig licked his lips at the sight of water running all over his puppy.

"Spread your legs…" he whispered as he crouched down in front of him. Romano obliged immediately. He could feel something seeping from in between his legs. He had to resist snapping his legs shut as Ludwig's tongue tickled him. He moaned at the feeling of being cleaned. He leaned back against the wall as Ludwig dragged his tongue up from his ass crack to his ball sack, then up around his cock to his torso. Every sound that Romano made was encouraging him to use his mouth in every way he could. He gripped him by the shoulders and closed his lips around one of Romano's nipples. He used his teeth to nibble on the sensitive skin and tugged slightly.

Romano groaned and grabbed onto Ludwig's back. Ludwig grinned even though his face was hidden. One hand left his shoulder in favor of the other unattended nipple and the other crept down his back. His calloused fingers played with the long slashed along his back, picking at the scabs and new skin. Romano started to cry. He also got hard. Ludwig chuckled and slapped his ass, hard, making him scream. He gripped one of his cheeks, roughly opening some of the tears in his skin, and slipped a finger inside of him. Romano clung to him tighter, crying and moaning at the same time.

"My _slutty_ little Puppy!" Ludwig released his nipple with one more tug with his teeth and latched onto his mouth, swallowing his cries. He pushed him up against the tile wall as he ravaged his mouth. Romano's moans were inaudible due to Ludwig's hold on his mouth. It almost felt like he was trying to suck his tongue out of him. He fit another finger inside of him and scissored, spreading his cheeks. He felt himself dripping more. He leaned forward in a vain effort to keep his mouth attached to Ludwig's, but the German pulled away. He twisted the showerhead so the water pressure was higher, making the flow stronger. He removed his two dripping fingers from inside of Romano and used his hand on one knee to keep his legs spread. He aimed the water at his abused asshole, letting the hot water rinse out all the cum and blood he had coaxed out of it. The little Italian squirmed and cried at the feeling of the water that shot into him. Romano cringed as the water turned ice cold briefly before it was shut off. He slumped against the tile wall, panting. Ludwig grabbed him and scooped him up before carrying him over to the counter and laying him on top of it.

Ludwig dried himself off and put on one of the robes before doing the same to Romano. He carried Romano back to his bedroom and handed him some clothes. His new outfit consisted of ripped skin-tight jeans and a mesh shirt. "We have a few errands we need to run," he explained as he dressed in his usual outfit: undershirt, over shirt, jacket, and jeans. He laced up his boots and slipped some casual flats onto Romano's feet. It did not go unnoticed by Romano that they were girl's shoes. He hooked the leash onto Romano's collar and tugged him along.

They took the back way out and got into Ludwig's SUV. He was in charge of the west side of the city, but it was time for a vacation. Things were quiet enough that he could drive without an escort. Of course, he had several guns in his care, one on his belt, one in his pant leg and one in the waistband of his jeans. He was nothing if not prepared. They pulled up to a shady looking tattoo parlor. Romano shivered at the idea of getting a tattoo or a piercing. He'd never had the courage to get something done before, but it didn't look like he was going to be given a choice now.

The bell dinged when Ludwig opened the door, pulling Romano after him. A blond man stood at the front desk with his back to them. He was wearing a torn leather vest, a studded belt and skinny jeans. He turned around and saw them. He grinned, showing off the jewel he had embedded in one of his front teeth. Hw had two lip rings on the right side of his lower lip, several earrings, a nose button, and one large ring adorning a bushy eyebrow.

"Ludwig, I thought you told me you had enough tattoos- oh, who's this?" He looked Romano up and down and licked his lips, showing off his tongue stud. Romano hid behind Ludwig.

"My new pet," Ludwig explained, pulling him over to the artist's chair and pushing him down. "And he needs something to show he's mine."

"Pet, huh? That's rather uncharacteristic of you," he mused, "since you've never taken an interest in anyone before." Romano blushed proudly when he realized he was the first. "So, what are you looking for?"

Ludwig looked him up and down and rubbed his chin. "Well, he definitely needs an iron cross to show he belongs to us now." He was referring to the gang symbol for the east and west quarters of the city.

"Belongs to you now? Who did he belong to before?" the man asked, washing his hands.

Ludwig chuckled. "Come on Arthur. You don't even recognize the southern boss when he's right in front of you?"

"I try to stay out of it. I'm still trying to convince Alfred that this is a legitimate business." He approached with the tattoo needle. "Where do you want it?" he asked. Romano trembled. He didn't think he'd be getting his first tattoo so quickly.

"Hmm…the center of the chest," he said, planting a finger in the desired location.

"No problem. Take off your shirt." Romano looked to Ludwig who nodded at him. He temporarily released the leash so he could pull the mesh top over his head and discard it. "Alright love, just relax." He wiped the center of his chest off with an alcohol pad and looked him in the eye. "It's okay. My equipment's clean, so even if you do have HIV or something it won't be a problem." Romano nodded and bit his lip. "Besides, I've done this design a hundred times. It'll be done in a split second." It was a bit longer than a split second for Romano. Despite the fact that Arthur walked him through what he was doing, from the outlining and shading to the coloring, and when Ludwig would occasionally grab his shoulder for support, it was still a harrowing procedure. Arthur showed him the tattoo in the mirror afterwards and he fainted.

He woke up about an hour later to discover his chest hurt all over, not just in the center. He looked down and nearly fainted again when he discovered he now sported two six gauge nipple rings. Ludwig carried him back to the car and put him in the passenger seat. Romano fell asleep in the car, despite his aching chest, until they got back.

* * *

Sorry for the awkward cut off


	3. Chapter 3

Romano woke up in Ludwig's bed, which was strange because he wasn't allowed on Ludwig's bed. He sat up, trying to ignore his sore chest. He saw Ludwig at his desk cleaning his gun. He got up and tiptoed over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed his neck. "I love my new jewelry…"

Ludwig turned partly and captured his mouth in a kiss. He raked his fingers down his back, creating raised pink lines. "I'm glad," he replied, nipping his lip.

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked, running his hands over Ludwig's chest. Ludwig turned his chair around and spread his legs. He was already hard. Romano knelt down in front of him and placed his hands on either thigh. He nuzzled his mouth against his crotch and unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock out of his underwear. Ludwig placed his hands on top of Romano's head as he covered his cockhead with his mouth, pulling him in closer. Romano sucked on him tenderly before being pulled away.

"You're bleeding again," Ludwig said rubbing his face. "I think you need another bath." He pulled Romano up to his feet and pulled them into the bathroom. "Strip," he ordered. Romano pulled off his pants, underwear and shoes and sat on the counter. He saw in the mirror that he really had opened up all his cuts and they were bleeding down his back. Ludwig flipped on the left hand faucet until he could see steam rising from the flow of water and put the stopper in. He got down on his knees below the sink and opened the cupboard. He glanced back briefly at the closed bathroom door, before sticking his hand in, all the way up to his shoulder. He felt around a bit before he found what he was looking for. His hand reemerged holding a big, menacing, black bottle. He carried it to the tub and opened the top. He poured in a thick, sickly, green looking gel-like liquid. Romano held his breath.

He had to bite his tongue very hard to keep the broad smile that threatened to appear inside as he watched the water foam.

It was bubble bath.

He smiled warmly and replaced the bottle underneath the sink. He turned to Romano and saw the knowing look in his eyes. He replaced his smile with a harsh glare and Romano lowered his gaze, knowing better than to look him in the eyes. The German nodded approvingly before walking back over to the tub. He sunk into the water, burning his skin enough to turn it all a bright pink. He simply sighed comfortably, as if pain was nothing to him. He gestured to Romano and he hopped down form the counter and made his way over to the porcelain basin. Ludwig pulled Romano down on top of him. He cried out when his flesh met with the hot water. The German tugged him closer to his chest so the blood spread between them and dispersed into the water. He kept his arms wrapped around him, running his hands up and down Romano's sides. He pressed tiny kisses to his ear and neck before sitting up and leaning over his shoulder to kiss his lips.

While still attached to Romano by the mouth, he lathered up his hands with soap. He gently rubbed some onto his chest, being very careful around the tattoo and piercings, then rubbed it down his stomach and in between his legs. Ludwig swallowed Romano's moans as he massaged his balls with his soapy hand. . Without even thinking about it, Romano began to press his hips back into Ludwig's. He reached underneath the water and grabbed a hold of his own ass cheeks. He spread them and let Ludwig's dick to slide in between them.

"What does puppy want?" he asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"Puppy wants what master wants."

Ludwig chuckled, "Assuming that it is what master wants, do you want something from me?"

"Mm-hm." He nodded his head up and down slowly. The temperature of the water and the blood loss were making him dizzy.

"What do we say?" Ludwig asked, toying with one of his nipple rings.

"Jawohl."

"And what is it you want?"

"I want to make my master feel good."

"Do you want me to put it in you?"

"Jawohl."

"Do you want me to stretch you open again?"

"Jawohl."

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Jawohl!" he whimpered.

"Tell me, tell me what you want. Tell me that you want me to fuck you. Tell me that you want my big, German cock in your cheap, Italian ass!"

"I want it! I want it! I want you to fuck me so hard with your big, German cock!"

Ludwig was teasing his entrance with the tip of his penis. "That wasn't all of it."

"I-I want you to fuck me! I want your big, German cock inside my ch-cheap, Italian ass!"

Ludwig shoved himself inside of him in one push, immediately thrusting. Romano moaned wantonly as he was repeatedly filled and emptied. True to his word, Ludwig fucked his cheap, Italian ass with his big, German cock. He felt the wounds inside of him reopen and blood starting to seep around the German's erection.

Having difficulty getting as deep as he wanted to, Ludwig sat up on his knees so he was holding Romano by the hips and pushing him down into the water. Romano coughed as he screamed in pleasure as the German pounded into his prostate.

"Greedy, little slut," he hissed in his ear, "you're just loving this aren't you?"

Romano only moaned in reply.

"Aren't you?" he hissed.

"Jawohl!" Romano squealed.

Ludwig grabbed a fistful of Romano's dark hair and pulled him partway out of the water. "Do you love this?"

"Ja!"

"Do you love me?"

"Ja!"

"Will you ever leave me?"

"Nein!"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Ja!"

They both cried out in unison as they came. Ludwig leaned down to kiss him and nuzzle his hair. Despite being a wicked sadist, Ludwig had the capability to be extremely gentle. There was a time to be rough, there was a time to be cruel, and there was a time to be brutal, but there was also a time to be tender. Maybe he really did mean what he said.

Maybe he really did love Ludwig.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is really close to the original, only a few things are changed. As such, this is a little more hardcore than the other chapters. You have been warned ^^

* * *

As if his normal side wasn't bad enough, Romano got to Ludwig's bad side. A bad day at work meant certain pain for him.

One day, he had met Ludwig at the bedroom door to greet him, but was rewarded with a kick to the face. He felt one of his eyes start to swell shut. He was unsure of what he had done wrong, so he started to back away. A bad choice.

Ludwig followed him to a corner so he was trapped. He picked up a whip that was close by and lashed out at him. Romano covered his face and curled up into a ball so his arms and legs suffered most of the damage. He had started to cry.

"Shut up!" Ludwig roared and started to kick him some more until he lay nearly still on the floor. His only movements were the involuntary shakes and trembles his injuries caused. "Get up." Ludwig had dropped his whip and, in his anger, grabbed a small chair and tore one leg off of it. "Put your hands on the wall." Romano obeyed and put all of his weight on the wall, unable to stand on his own. He felt that he was about to collapse. Ludwig made that an excruciating reality as he adjusted his grip on the wooden leg and swung it at his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Puppy…Puppy…Wake up, Puppy."

Romano's eyes fluttered open. His eyes focused on the blonde man standing above him. "Mmm…"

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't try to talk. You took quite a hit." He brushed the brown bangs away from his forehead.

"W-what happened?"

"I said don't talk!"

Romano fell silent.

"That's better." Ludwig leaned in and kissed his forehead. He kept his mouth shut as he lavished his forehead with chaste kisses before moving down his face. He delicately kissed his cheeks and his down to chapped lips. He used his tongue to gently pry him open and licked all over his mouth. Romano raised his hands to grip his master's face, but they were gently pushed back down. "I don't want you to move at all. I want you to hold completely still. Don't make a sound."

He did as he was told and blinked to show he understood. He struggled to stay frozen in one position as Ludwig used his thumb to pull his mouth open further. He stuck his finger inside and stroked his tongue before removing it and traced it around his lips. He looked positively evil as he crouched on the bed over Romano's waistline. Now that Ludwig wasn't in his face, he was able to take in his surroundings. He was in Ludwig's bed and he was stark naked except for the bandages the covered his arms, legs, and most of his chest. Since he couldn't move his eyebrows all the way up he had a sneaking suspicion that his head was wrapped up as well.

He gasped when Ludwig closed his mouth over his flaccid penis. Ludwig lifted his head to glare at him. "I said be quiet!" he hissed and gave his nipple ring a harsh tug. Romano closed his mouth and bit down on his tongue, hoping he'd be able to hold his position. He subtly curled his hands into fists and let his nails dig into his palm. "Comfortable?" Ludwig chuckled before going down on him again. He was now half hard from being dominated in such a harsh manner, as Ludwig was no doubt half hard from dominating. Ludwig obviously wasn't as experienced sucking off another man, it was usually done to him, but he was still incredible. Romano held his breath as he tried to keep from moving at all. He felt the blonde man spin his tongue around the top of his head and he couldn't help but twitch. Ludwig did it again, and again, and then again until tears were leaking out of the sides of his eyes.

Ludwig lifted his head and licked his lips. "I am a German so, naturally, I love wurst." He made a big show of opening his mouth as wide as he could before swallowing his member whole. Romano made a very high-pitched noise as he struggled to remain still. His toes curled and his knees pressed up into the German's strong chest. Said German was humming and moaning and making a lot of sound; a LOT of unnecessary, but such pleasurable, sound. He tapped the underside of his length, bouncing it around in his mouth. In no time, Romano was shaking in pleasure and was incredibly close to cumming. "Wanna cum?"

Romano whined yes.

"Then be a good boy. When you do, you can't make a single sound- OR ELSE. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

Romano took a deep breath and bit his tongue. Ludwig lowered his mouth to his erection again. Romano slowly let out the air he was holding through his nose and took another, deeper, breath to tide him over. Ludwig, while clearly new to performing fellatio, was too good to never have done it before. Maybe once or twice, nothing over, but he had to have done it before. Despite this, it was the best blowjob Romano had ever experienced. It probably helped that Romano had endured more sexual pleasure in the past few days than in his entire life. Even so, no one had ever come close to the quality of work that came from the German. At least that explained his efficiency. So far, everything he'd ever heard about German's were right.

He felt the taste of blood fill his mouth as he sliced into his tongue in order to keep silent. He could feel it trailing out of his mouth and down his chin. Ludwig noticed and paused in his work. He kept jerking steadily as he reached up with his tongue to lick up all of the blood that was dribbling down the front of his neck. When he closed his teeth on some of his more sensitive skin and sucked, he lost it. He managed to hold in his scream as thick, white strands of cum shot out of him. It was only when he was finished and Ludwig released him that he let out a groan.

Ludwig, who had been about to stand, froze. Romano watched him in terror as he swiveled his head around. Stretched across his face was the most horrifying smile he had ever seen in his life.

"I believe my exact orders were to not make a single sound, or else, right?"

Romano gulped and nodded.

"Did you follow my orders?"

Romano shook his head.

"That's a shame."

Romano braced himself to be struck, but it never came. When he cautiously opened his eyes, he saw the blonde man grabbing what looked to be a long rubber tube. Still wearing his wicked smile, the German motioned for him to move to the corner where he had set up a dog bed that Romano slept on. Romano stepped carefully to the corner with shaking legs. Ludwig walked up behind him and shoved him to the ground with one big palm. "Lie down." Romano obeyed. "Now spread your legs like the dog you are." Romano obeyed again. Ludwig pulled down two straps from the various contraptions that were set up around Romano's bed and hooked each of his ankles into one. Chuckling like a madman, Ludwig kneeled down in between Romano's legs and slowly slipped the tube inside of him. Romano squirmed in discomfort, but knew he was in enough trouble as it was and didn't want to upset his master further. The tube hurt more the further it slipped into him. It started to widen into a funnel. Romano sighed with relief when Ludwig stopped pushing, but his respite was short lived as Ludwig produced several cans of beer. Because they were German each can was quite a bit larger than your standard can of beer. Ludwig grabbed the first can, ripped the tab off, and took a huge gulp before pouring the rest into the funnel. Romano cried out as he felt his colon filling up with the alcohol.

"What's the matter? Don't like beer?" Romano knew better than to answer. He had his feet hanging in stirrups, he was wrapped in bandages, there was a tube and funnel sticking out of his ass, and a sadistic Nazi was pouring beer into it. Romano closed his eyes and turned away. Ludwig grabbed his chin and forced him to look. "Watch," he ordered.

Romano gulped and watched his stomach slowly inflating as the German poured another can down the funnel. Tears started to leak out of his eyes. His stomach was cramping horribly. He could feel the amber liquid sloshing around inside of him.

"One more…" Ludwig crooned, as if he were a pediatrician giving a child their booster shots.

Romano squealed. There was so much pain! It felt like a small flash bang went off in his belly.

"There you go," Ludwig quickly switched the tube with a butt plug so the beer wouldn't drain out. "Now think about what you've done." He stashed the remaining beer in a cupboard and walked towards the door.

"W-w-wait! Where are you going?"

He heard Ludwig laugh and watched him put on his jacket. "I do have a job you know. These drugs aren't going to sell themselves."

"No! Don't leave me!"

Ludwig cackled as he left and locked the door behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh Puppy! I'm home!"

Romano groaned half-heartedly when his Master flicked on the lights.

"Aw, would you look at that." He stopped in front of Romano, his big, black boots hitting the wood floor loudly. "Are you ready to behave now?"

Romano sobbed and nodded his head, "Y-yes!"

Ludwig only chuckled as kneeled down in between the other's legs. There was a small, but steady, trickle of beer running out of his hole past the butt plug. He pulled it out a little bit so more beer flowed out and it coated his black-gloved fingers. He pulled away his hand and admired it before sticking two of his fingers in his mouth. Romano watched him with interest as he suckled on them. He pulled them out of his mouth with a pop and looked at them, shining with saliva. He moved his head below the plug and teasingly licked up the beer that was trickling out.

He chuckled and left the room before coming back with a small basin. "If it were cold it would be much better, but I don't want to kill you quite yet." Romano shivered, for he knew to never take anything his master said too lightly. "Don't worry, puppy," he reassured, "I won't kill you as long as you keep me entertained." It was not a very comforting thought. He lowered the basin beneath him a removed the butt plug with a small popping sound.

He cried out in great relief as he was being emptied. "Puppy doesn't like beer? Maybe I'll try wine next time…" he mused as the basin was being filled with the beer that had been inside him for hours. Even Ludwig looked like he didn't want to drink it. When the last bit of beer flowed out of him he carried the basin to the window and dumped it out.

Romano heard the cries of shock and disgust from the people below. Ludwig chuckled and lowered the apparatus that held up his stirrups. His feet dropped to the floor with a very painful smack and Ludwig sat down on his bed. He kicked off his boots and lay back with a sigh. He saw Romano cautiously watching him and gestured for him to come up to him. He crawled over to the side of the bed and climbed up next to him.

With permission, he lay his chest down on top of Ludwig's. He noticed that his master was already asleep and decided he would beg for some water in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Two in one day? Hot dog!

* * *

The next morning, Romano woke up to the feeling of his master stroking his hair. He opened his eyes and smiled, his chapped lips cracking and bleeding a bit. "Saturday is such a wonderful day," the blonde man mused. "I get to sleep in and play with my pets…" Romano leaned up into his caressing hand. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, bring us up some breakfast, would you? Yeah, a plate and a dish." He snapped his phone shut and hummed happily, stretching. "My poor puppy," he cooed, stroking his chin, his fingertip collecting the blood from his lips. He leaned in and licked the blood up. Tears started to form in Romano's eyes. It stung the cracks in his lips. There was a knock at the door soon after. "Come in." The door opened and a man holding a tray came in.

"Your food, sir. Also, I was told to inform you that the eastern boss would be stopping in today." He nodded his head to Ludwig and left. Ludwig pulled the tray over to his lap. There was a plate with potatoes, ham, and eggs on it and a small dog dish with the same.

"Here you are, puppy." He set the dish on the ground and began to eat from his own plate. Romano climbed down from the bed and sniffed. The food smelled absolutely heavenly. He started to eat. Tears dripped down into his food. The salt stung his lips horribly, but he was very hungry. Ludwig paused and saw him suffering. He picked up his water glass and tilted his chin up. "This should help." He poured the water into his mouth. Some of it missed, but it felt good on his lips. He reached around in a drawer in the bedside table and fetched a jar of Vaseline. He smeared some on his finger and rubbed it on his lips.

"Thank you, master," Romano croaked, smiling. It was more comfortable for him to eat now.

"Finish your breakfast, puppy." Romano nodded and stuck his face back in the dish. Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. "My brother is coming today. He's the boss of the east side." He finished eating his meal and tossed off the covers. "Better get ready then…" Romano watched him walk to the dresser, his muscular legs and ass on display for him. He would much rather see him naked, but his business suit was incredibly sexy too. Romano lay down after he finished his meal and watched as his master tightened his tie and buttoned his sleeves. Ludwig turned back to him and looked him over. "You should probably get dressed up too." He pulled a harness out of his dresser and brought it over to him. Romano sat still as he strapped in on around his chest. "That's a good boy. You look so pretty." He kneeled down behind him and nipped at his ear. "Do you like your new outfit?"

"Yes…" he moaned as Ludwig began to kiss him.

"Good." He stood up. "Oh, I almost forgot one thing." He returned to his dresser, but instead opened up the drawer where he kept the toys. He returned with a strange looking belt. He pushed Romano over onto his back and lifted his legs. He slowly inserted a cone shaped apparatus into him and secured the belt around his front. It encased his cock tightly so it couldn't get hard. "That's better. Now," he hooked a leash onto one of the rings along his collar, "let's go to meet the bastard, shall we?"

Ludwig led Romano out of the room and into a conference room. He sat down on the couch and had Romano sit at his feet. A knock sounded at the door. "Yes?" Ludwig answered. The same man from earlier opened the door and stepped inside, allowing another man to come in.

Romano subconsciously scooted closer to Ludwig. This new man was absolutely terrifying. He had a wild, snow white Mohawk and intense red eyes. He was grinning like he was thinking something evil. Romano wrapped his arms around his master's leg and looked up at him. Ludwig was smiling, but seemed, overall, unimpressed.

"Hey brother!" the other man greeted. He pulled Ludwig up by his hand and embraced him, pounding him on the back.

"Yes…hello, Gilbert," he said, brushing his shoulder off.

"Tch! Why so cold, bruder?" he asked, sitting down on the chair opposite, pouting. "I came all they way from- who is this?" Gilbert's face split into the same insane grin he was wearing earlier.

"This," Ludwig stroked the hair of his frightened slave, "is my new Italian puppy," he said, grinning as well.

"Italian? I see…don't tell me he's related to that brat running business up on the north side."

"Actually, he is that brat's brother. He runs -excuse me, _ran_- things down south. He is far more cooperative with us than the other."

"You don't say…cooperative, huh? Perhaps I could sample his usefulness?" Gilbert reached out towards him, but Ludwig smacked his hand away.

"I'm afraid not, bruder. He is mine. He is mine, and mine alone." Romano was very happy to hear how possessive his master was of him. He rubbed his face up against his leg happily. Gilbert, on the other hand, was not happy about it. His grin turned into a scowl. He didn't like it when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Well, since he IS and Italian, you can't expect him to be very loyal, can you?" he sneered.

Ludwig chuckled and stroked Romano's head. "On the contrary, this Italian hound is as loyal as any German dog." Romano beamed at the praise.

Gilbert's eye twitched. "We'll see." He stood up and made to leave the room. "I've already had a room prepared for my stay, so go back to whatever it was you were doing. Act like I'm not even here." He waved over his shoulder and strolled out, the sounds of his boots fading as he went down the hall.

"Will do, brother," Ludwig growled. He turned back to Romano. "Up," he commanded. Romano climbed onto the couch and looked up at him expectantly. "Now, prove how loyal you really are…." He tapped the inside of his thigh with two of his gloved fingers. Romano nodded and started to undo his belt. He pulled Ludwig's flaccid cock out and put it in his mouth. He suckled on in gently at first, but as it grew hard he got more aggressive. "Good boy," Ludwig chuckled.

Romano hummed around the cock in his mouth, wanting nothing but to please his master. "Enjoying the show, brother?"

Romano fumbled when he heard a scuffling noise outside the door. Gilbert reentered. He looked like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "I didn't tell you to stop." Romano nodded and took the stiff member back into his mouth. He glanced warily at the albino out of the corner of his eye. "Act like you aren't ever here? That might be a little difficult if you keep spying on us."

"Oh, shut up. You know what I want," he hissed.

"Unless you can persuade me otherwise, the answer is no. I told you he belongs to me!" Ludwig sat up, but Romano kept sucking. The excitement was making him grow close and he could feel it. Gilbert grabbed his brother by the lapel and shook him.

"Give him to me!" he screamed. Ludwig slapped his brother across the face, which seemed to snap him out of his temporary madness. His shook his head as if to clear it and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a large knife, making Romano flinch. Instead of wielding it against them, however, he crossed to the desk and cut a line of small crystals onto the blade and snorted it. "Woo!" he yelled. He glared at Ludwig, then shook his head and stalked off. As soon as he left the room, Ludwig growled. He released, surprising Romano as a torrent of cum splashed into his mouth. Ludwig sighed contentedly and zipped his pants back up. "Good boy."


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is kind of weird and choppy, but whatever

* * *

Gilbert splashed his face with water and slammed his hands down on the bathroom counter. He was shaking violently and sweating like a dog. He did another hit of meth of the tile of the counter, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. Ludwig had warned him not to get to dependent on their own product, but he hadn't listened.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" a voice hissed.

Gilbert spun around, an insane look on his face. Oh, fuck, the voices were back. "Fuck you!" he growled in return, even though no one was there. He turned back to face the mirror and saw a figure standing behind him. He checked over his shoulder, just to make sure. There was no one there, but his image was still in the mirror.

The figure sneered and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Since when do you listen to your little brother? You let him control you."

"My little brother is a great mother fucking leader!" he yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at the man. "I trained him to be the best!"

"Oh, and how does it feel to know that he's better than you?" The man pushed his finger aside.

"Oh no! You're not getting me on this one again you little shit! We are on two totally different levels. He's the best at what he does and I'm the best at what I do!" The man in the mirror wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Gilbert relaxed a little under his touch.

"Keep telling yourself that," he whispered, "if it helps you sleep at night." His face broke into a condescending grin. Gilbert threw him off, but there was no one there, so he ended up slamming his shoulder into the wall. The voice laughed eerily and the image disappeared for a little bit. He looked down, and saw, in the puddle of water on the ground, the man instead of his own reflection. "It's times like these that remind me why I left you and slept with him instead."

"No!" he roared. He slammed his fists down onto the tile, cracking the enamel and splashing water everywhere. "You bastard! Roderich, I'll never forgive you!" He repeatedly smashed his hands down onto the floor.

"I don't want your forgiveness and I'm not sorry." The voice faded away and Gilbert realized he was completely alone again. His world seemed to get hazy and a little mellower the longer he sat there on the floor, soaked in water. He stood up slowly and slipped his jacket off, leaving it on the floor and left the room

He lazily walked to his room and flopped down onto the bed. He tapped his feet up and down, way too high to sleep. He thought about his ex-lover. He felt himself started to get hard, just remember the whore he used to love. He stuck his hand into his pants and started jacking himself off. After a minute or so he decided he didn't want to get off with his own hand. He was still upset that his brother wouldn't let him use his new pet. He got up and walked down to the first floor of the building. He saw a number of people outside, mostly guards.

"Scram, kid." He turned and saw the guards at the door pushing away a young man.

"Please let me in, I just need some-"

"I said get lost!"

"Please! I just-" the shoved him to the ground. Gilbert opened the door behind the commotion and poked his head out.

"Let him in," he ordered. The guards hesitated, not used to having the higher ups giving orders directly to them. "Now!" The young man stood up and brushed himself off, following him inside. "What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"Adrian," he answered. He was half starved and shaking. Scratches covered his face and arms, his eyes darting from side to side.

"You want some ice?" he offered. Adrian's eyes snapped onto his, blue staring into red. He nodded. "Follow me." He put his arm around him and led him down the hall into the bathroom. They stepped inside the handicapped stall and Gilbert shoved him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Adrian asked, trying to turn around. Gilbert shoved him into the wall again, pressing his face against the tile.

"Shut up." Adrian began to shake harder, his eyes tearing up with fear. "Stop that!" Gilbert smacked him across the back of the head. "If I wanted to fuck a pussy I would have grabbed a woman!" Adrian tried to push away, but Gilbert punched his kidney. "That's right," he hissed into his ear, moving flush against him, "I'm gonna fuck you…Ever done it with a man before?" Adrian hesitated, then shook his head. "I think you're lying…who was it?"

Adrian shuddered and gulped, trying to find his words as Gilbert's hands roamed his body. "My dealer," he answered.

"So you know what's coming." Gilbert unbuckled his pants and lowered them down his hips. "Heh, would you look at that," he said when he found he was half hard. He ran a hand down from his chest and over his member. He pulled down his underwear and exposed him to the cold air, giving him goose bumps. Gilbert stroked his cock gently, making him whimper. He turned his head to look over his shoulder when he heard the sound of Gilbert's belt coming undone. He went pale when he saw the size of him. "Intimidated by the five meters?" Gilbert asked. He used one hand to smack his ass, making him cry out.

"I don't think it will fit!"

"I'll make it fit." Giving no preparation whatsoever, he shoved himself in one thrust. Adrian screamed from the pain of the large foreign object being painfully stuffed inside of him. "Be quiet!" Gilbert growled, thrusting in again. This did not stop him, however, the continued pain making him louder. Gilbert didn't seem to mind tough, as he just kept thrusting until he finished inside of him. He pulled out and let Adrian slump to the floor. He pulled a small back of meth out of his pocket and tossed it over beside him. "Thanks, kid." He zipped up his pants and left the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Romano lay at Ludwig's feet as he did paperwork. It was only Sunday, but he still had some things that needed to be done. His eyes were closed and a content smile was on his face. Then, he jumped up, smacking his head on Ludwig's chair. Ludwig turned around too. They had both heard the same insane screaming from across the hall. Ludwig shook his head and muttered, 'brother' before returning to his work. Romano rubbed the spot where he had hit his head, but lay back down as well. Then, there was more screaming followed by some loud banging. "_Gott_!" Ludwig shouted. "I'll never get any work done like this!" He dropped his pen and rolled his chair away from his desk. Then, his phone rang. He picked it up and hit the answer button. "Ja?" Romano couldn't hear what was said on the other side of the line. "Ah, Lars, it has been a long time." Romano sat up and looked at Ludwig's face. He was smiling, so the man must have good news. "As a matter of fact, I do have someone…" he glanced down at Romano. "Unbelievable, I know. When will this party be? Tonight? We'll see you there." He snapped his phone shut and grinned at Romano. "Well, we need to get ready if we're going to a party." He stood up and stretched before heading to his wardrobe. He picked out a black business suit for himself and grabbed a box from the upper shelf for Romano. He handed it to him and said, "Get dressed in this."

Romano took the box and opened it. Inside was a latex outfit. He laid it all out on the bed. The outfit consisted of thigh high leather boots, covered in buckles and straps, a leotard that bared his bellybutton and nipples, studded gloves, an overcoat, and a leather collar. Ludwig reached over him and turned the collar, showing the other side. "Those are real diamonds," he explained of the stones set into it.

"Thank you," Romano said, kissing him. "Um…what kind of party are we going to exactly?" he asked, sliding on the leotard. He was a bit embarrassed to be seen in public like this.

"My fried Lars and his little sister own a special club." Ludwig grinned. "A club for people like us," he said, nipping his ear.

"Like…an S&M club?" Romano asked.

"Exactly," Ludwig said putting the coat on over the whole ensemble. "You look delicious," he purred, pushing Romano's head down. Romano got on his knees and found himself faced with an erection. He unzipped his fly with his teeth and pulled out his cock. He immediately started sucking on it, feeling Ludwig's hands tangle in his hair. Ludwig yanked it as he came into his mouth with a grunt. Romano wiped off his mouth on his forearm, making sure not to get his coat dirty. "We should go." He opened the door and told one of his guards to have the car ready.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Romano fidgeted nervously as they appeared at the front door of the club. The pink sign said in curly letters "Pervers." "Isn't it missing an 'e'?" Romano asked.

"Actually, it's Dutch for kinky," Ludwig explained, putting an arm around him. A young woman met them at the door and waved them in immediately "Thank you, Bella." The woman smiled and nodded.

"Ah, Ludwig, you're here. Everyone's in the VIP room." A man with spiky blonde hair and a scar on his forehead appeared out of a doorway.

"It's good to see you, Lars."

"Oh, who's this? It's unusual for you to bring anyone with you. You usually just play with my boys." The man called Lars looked Romano up and down. Romano hid behind Ludwig. "Oh, he's shy!" he chuckled. The two of them followed Lars into the VIP room where some other parties were sitting on couches arranged in a circle.

Ludwig took a seat in the center of one couch and pulled Romano onto his lap. There were four other groups of people. On the couch to his left sat a masked man with a beard. On his lap was a frowning young man with curly hair. Leaning against him, on his right, sat a man with a head covering and dark kohl lining his eyes. To his left sat a woman with long brown hair, holding onto his arm happily. The couch to the right was a little more crowded. In the middle sat a broad shouldered man in a scarf. On each knee sat a woman, one in a beautiful dress with long hair and one with shorter hair and large breasts. At his feet sat three trembling men; one was short with blonde hair, the other had longer brown hair, and the last was tall with blonde hair with glasses. Across from them sat two more groups. One man was tall and serious with blonde hair and glasses, holding only a smaller blonde man in his lap. The other man had blonde hair and a big grin, his arms around two other men both showing no outward emotion.

"I'll introduce everyone." Ludwig gestured to the masked man. "That is Sadiq, with Heracles, Gupta, and Elizabeta. The others are Ivan, Natalia, Katyusha, Eduard, Toris, and Raivis. Across from us are Berwald and Tino and Mathias, Emil, and Lukas" Romano shyly hid in Ludwig's jacket, making the others chuckle. "This is Romano," he said pointing to him. Romano surveyed everyone. Ivan was in a suit; his women were in maid's outfits, and the men in servant outfits. Sadiq was in a colorful robe, while Heracles and Gupta were in what looked like togas, and Elizabeta was in a beautiful dress. Berwald and Mathias were both dressed in suits with their respective men dressed in skimpy outfits like Romano.

"Gentlemen, may I have your attention?" Lars stood at the front of the room where a stage was set up. On stage was a large cage with four silhouettes inside. "Tonight, I have a special deal for you. Any of you could be the lucky man going home with an additional family member." The lights came up and displayed what was in the cage. Four Asian men stood together in assorted latex fetish wear. "I will give you three the first pick of these pan-Asian brothers before I show them to my other patrons. First we have Yao, the eldest, from China." Yao stepped forward, swishing his hips and pressed himself against the bars. "Kiku from Japan." Kiku walked forward and bowed gracefully. "Yong Soo from Korea." Yong Soo skipped playfully to the bars. "And Kaoru from Hong Kong." The last one only moved when Lars nudged him with the end of a large whip. He stood at the front, glowering at them with his arms crossed. "All offer very different specialties. Do I have any offers?"

Ivan immediately raised his hand. "How much do you want for Yao?" he asked.

"$300,000."

"Sold."

Romano watched, interested as the nearly naked Chinese man was led out of the cage by a leash tied to a studded collar around his neck. Ivan scooted the women off of his lap to sit beside him and welcomed Yao in their place.

"Please get him!" Romano heard Heracles begging of Sadiq. Sadiq watched the stage, thinking. "Please!"

Sadiq smiled at him. "Why should I?" he asked, stroking his back.

"Oh, please! I'll- I'll never call you stupid ever again!" he pleaded.

"What an honor that would be," he said with a chuckle.

"Please Sadiq!"

"What did I tell you to call me?"

Heracles looked like he wanted to fight back, but he bit his tongue. "Please, efendim…"

Sadiq smiled and kissed him softly. "You melt my heart," he said. He raised his hand. "The Japanese one."

"$280,000."

Sadiq looked at Lars, than at Heracles and sighed. "Alright…" Lars smiled as the money changed hands and lead Kiku to sit with them. Heracles scooted to the side so they could share Sadiq's lap.

"Anyone else? Berwald? Ludwig? Mathias?" The three men shook their heads and the stage lights dimmed. "Thank you for your patronage, gentlemen." Lars snapped his fingers and a number of scantily clad waiters approached to take their drink orders. Ludwig ordered a beer for himself and a Bellini for Romano.

"So, Ludwig," Mathias said, "it's rare to see you with your own boy. Where did you buy him?"

Ludwig smiled and Romano blushed. He wondered how much Ludwig would reveal to them. "I didn't buy him. I…more or less…found him and picked him up. He's new to this kind of thing, even though he's a natural." Romano smiled at the praise. The waiters brought their drinks and they chatted for a while, all the doms talking and the subs listening or talking amongst themselves. After they finished their drinks, they all stood up and left their subs alone to smoke cigars in a separate room. Everyone crowded around Romano, eager to talk to the newcomer.

"What's Ludwig like?" Eduard asked. "I've seen him here, but he's always alone. He's never brought someone with him."

"Um, well…" Romano blushed, sensing all eyes on him.

"Is he big?" Raivis squeaked.

"How's his whipping arm?"

"Is it just you, or are more toys back home?"

They bombarded him with questions until he backed away slightly. "I'm sorry, this is a lot to take in."

"The fun hasn't even started yet," Elizabeta chuckled.

"She's right," Toris commented. "When they come out of that room things will really get going."

"What do you mean?" Romano asked.

"What are you, a virgin?" Natalia sneered. "What do you think is going to happen?"

Romano bit his lip. He'd been used in front of everyone at headquarters in the south and he hadn't liked it, but he felt his cock stir in his leotard when he thought about doing it in front of all these people.

"Don't listen to her," Katyusha said, smiling. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

The door to the smoking bar opened and the five doms returned to collect their subs. Romano followed Ludwig and the rest to a separate room. He was surprised when it opened up into a big hall with screens separating different instruments of torture. Ivan immediately went to work tying up his subs, letting Natalia and Katyusha help. Sadiq chained his subs together and pushed them up against the wall. Mathias tied Emil and Lukas together, back-to-back so they couldn't move and suspended them from a bar. Berwald had Tino bound to a giant wooden "x."

"I know this is new for you," Ludwig purred, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you…" Roman gasped in pleasure as Ludwig pushed him over to a horizontal bar. "Hold onto that and brace yourself." Romano did as he was told, then heard the whistle of a whip rushing through the air. A second later he felt the cold leather biting into his back. He cried out, then bit his lip, unsure of how loud he could be. "It's alright, Romano. I want to hear you." He was whipped again and this time he screamed. Eventually his cries turned into moans and he was a shaking mess, barely hanging off the bar. Luckily, Ludwig was by his side when he fell. Ludwig carried him over to a table and laid him down on it. His cock was straining against the fabric of the leotard. Ludwig unclipped it in the front and exposed him making him sigh. His relief was short lived, however, as he soon found his arms and legs secured to the table.

"Ludwig," he began, but a ball gag was strapped to his mouth.

"Can you move?" he asked Romano. Romano tried to move all his limbs, but they stayed where they were bound. "Good." He attached two fine chains to his nipple rings and pulled, stretching his nipples to their limit. He cried out, but the sound was muffled by the ball gag. Ludwig attached the chains to a hook hanging down from the ceiling. Next, Ludwig approached with a contraption made up of several leather straps. He wrapped a strap around the base of his testicles and laced the others up his cock. He hooked a chain around the last loop and attached it on the same hook as the others. Tears leaked out of Romano's eyes and his head thrashed back and forth. He arched off the table as high as he could go to lessen the pain. Ludwig laughed and circled around the table. "Are you comfortable?" he asked.

Romano strained against the bonds as hard as he could. Ludwig disappeared from his sight. He tried to turn his head to look for him, but his restraints wouldn't allow him. He heard the other man rummaging through the selection of toys. He shivered as he went longer without being touched, growing cold in the still air. He didn't know weather he was relieved or not when Ludwig returned with two toys. One looked like a strange vibrator and one was a thin metal rod. Ludwig unclipped the ball gag and held the vibrator to his mouth. "Suck," he ordered. Romano immediately pulled it into his mouth and began sucking furiously. He didn't know what Ludwig had planned, but he was excited to feel it. Ludwig pulled the vibrator out of his mouth, but did not replace the ball gag. "I want to hear your beautiful voice."

He pulled out a knife, but Romano was not afraid. He felt Ludwig slice through part of the leotard, exposing his ass. He arched his back when he felt the vibrator being inserted into him. "Do you want me to turn it on?" Ludwig asked.

"Jawohl," he panted.

"What do you say?"

"Bitte, bitte, bitte…"

"Good." Ludwig shoved it inside of him.

"Do you want me to turn it on?"

"Jawohl, bitte."

"Are you sure?"

"Jawohl, master, bitte," he whined.

"Alright…" He turned on the vibrator and Romano let out a scream. It wasn't vibrating inside of him. It was shocking him! He wriggled around, trying to get it out, stretching his nipples and his cock, but Ludwig kept his hand at the base, keeping it in. "You said you were sure," Ludwig teased as he pulled it out and pushed it back in. Romano only kept screaming.

The shocks started to become less painful and more pleasurable. Now Romano was wriggling, but not to get it out. He was drooling out of the side of his mouth as he tried to thrust into the air, trying to lessen the pressure on his cock. Ludwig pinned his hips to the ground and started to unlace his cock. Romano sighed as the restraining leather was pulled away.

"You're going to want to hold still. If I miss, it might hurt- a lot." Romano craned his neck to see what was going on. Ludwig was holding his cock still with one hand and in the other hand he held the thin metal rod.

"No," he gasped. Ludwig nodded, chuckling evilly. Romano clenched his teeth and fists as the tip was inserted into his urethra. He panted and gasped as it was lowered, torturously slowly, centimeter by centimeter. Eventually it reached the rubber at the end of it, keeping it from going in further and disappearing inside him. Romano sighed as it had stopped moving. Ludwig smiled at him and he knew he wasn't done yet. He re-laced his cock and held up the wire connected the rod inside him to a battery pack.

"Do you know what this does?" Romano shook his head. "It completes the circuit…" Romano's eyes widened when he flipped the switch and the electric current began running through him. He screamed and cried, thrashing about, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Take it out! Take it out!" he screamed.

Ludwig leaned over and playfully traced his nipples, pulling on the chains. "No," he said.

Romano continued to protest and writhe, but he hadn't used the safe word they had agreed upon, so he knew Ludwig wouldn't comply.

After a while, Romano grew tired of struggling and fighting and just lay limply on his back. "You can't sleep yet," Ludwig said, snapping his fingers in front of his face. "You haven't made me feel good yet." Ludwig turned all the electricity off and let Romano relax as he removed the toys. He unbuckled Romano's legs and put them in a flexed position. He now bound them to his thighs, keeping his legs spread. He unzipped his pants and climbed up onto the table with him. He rubbed lube onto himself and onto Romano's ass before pushing inside. Romano cried out happily at being filled by his favorite person.

"Ah, Ludwig," he moaned, leaning his head back. "You feel better than anything else…" Ludwig smirked and continued thrusting. "Please, Ludwig, let me come…"

Ludwig shook his head. "No. You make me come first, then you get to come." Romano gave him a flirtatious look and started to gyrate his hips. He rotated them in a circle, squeezing his ass and loosening it, trying to make him come. He had no idea how long Ludwig had been waiting with a hard on, but he could tell that he was ready to burst.

"Come, Master, come inside of me," he moaned, arching his back. Ludwig groaned and thrust into him especially hard and came. He panted and pulled out of him, zipping his pants back up.

"I think that's enough for tonight." He released the restraints holding him to the table and unhooked the chains from his nipple rings. He unlaced the bonds on his cock and Romano almost squealed as he was released. He looked up at Ludwig with puppy eyes. He nodded and Romano immediately grabbed his cock and started pumping. He came within seconds, coating his hand. He licked his hand clean and hopped down from the table. His knees nearly buckled when his feet hit the ground, but Ludwig caught him. He replaced Romano's overcoat on him and led him out to the other room.

They weren't the first ones done, Berwald and Tino were already waiting on the couches, but distracted in a lip lock. Mathias came out afterwards, supporting both Emil and Lukas. Ivan was the last to come out, carrying Raivis in his arms. The five doms chatted for a bit while their subs relaxed blissfully on the couches. They all said goodbye and went their separate ways in the parking lot.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Ludwig asked during the drive home. But, Romano was already asleep.

* * *

So electricity doesn't really work that way, so sure me ;P Also, I'm considering doing a oneshot for each of the other groups if people are interested


End file.
